Finding Love Again
by Fandoms for the win
Summary: When Jess thinks she's all alone in the world, who will find her and make feel safe again? Basically, she runs into Luke's group. Nick x OC! Criticism is welcome but don't be too harsh ;-; (Rated M for chapter 15)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This will be my first The Walking Dead Game fanfic! It's mostly Nick x OC but there will be a bit of Luke x OC! Hope you enjoy this! ^_^

* * *

_ Finding Love Again _

I won't ever forget that day. The day they saved me. It's like my whole life took a turn for the better.

I sat on the river edge, my line cast in the water, waiting for fish to nibble on the few pieces of meat I had to spare. The water was shallow. I thought it was too shallow but movement told me otherwise. I felt a small tug which made me focus harder on the task that was to keep me alive.

I had no group. They all died, leaving me all alone, struggling to survive in this hell hole of a world. I was growing weaker and weaker by the day. The only food I got was from catching the few fish that were left. I never had to good fortune to come across a house that hadn't been picked clean.

I didn't hear the groaning. I didn't hear the footsteps of approaching walkers. I was too focused on the water, my eyes darting to every movement my mind enticed me to think was a ripple. Suddenly, I felt hands grab my shoulders and pull me backwards. I cried out in shock as a gun fired and blood splattered onto my cheek. A body fell beside me and I scrambled away from it, my heart beating fast in my chest.

"C'mon! Grab her and let's go!" I heard someone call.

I quickly turned around and saw a man quickly beckon for me to follow him. I stood up but the shock was too much and it all went black.

"Is she hurt?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Well, we can't trust her! She could be with Carver!"

"Rebecca, please-"

"Alvin! We can't take chances! Kill her!"

"We can't just KILL her! We don't even know her!"

"Exactly!"

My eyes fluttered open and I saw about half a dozen people standing around me. "W-Who are you people?" I asked, completely awake, and on guard, now. "Are you gonna hurt me?"

"No, we're not," a man said as he walked over to the side of the table I was laid upon. I wasn't surprised when I recognised his voice. He was the one that shouted out in the forest.

"Hi, I'm Pete," he said as he sat on a chair. "Would you mind telling us who you are?"

"I'm Jess," I replied. "Jess Howls."

"It's nice to meet you, Jess," Pete told me with a smile.

"Don't go fucking crazy on us, Pete," a pregnant lady said as she crossed her arms. "We all know she isn't to be trusted."

"Calm the fuck down!" a man I hadn't seen before said as he stepped forward. "She's just a little girl! She's not a danger to anyone!"

Little girl? I'm twenty not fucking twelve! "Hey, I don't who you think you are going around making fucking accusations, but it's pissing me off!" I hissed at the man.

My eyes darted to a man who was standing in the corner as he chuckled. He was the guy I saw in the forest.

"Hey, I wasn't trying to be offensive," the man I yelled at said. "Let's start over, 'kay? I'm Luke."

"This is fucking crazy!" the pregnant lady yelled. "I'm going inside. Come on, Alvin."

"Right behind ya, Rebecca," 'Alvin' said as he followed her into the house.

"Hello, Jess. I don't believe I've introduced myself. I'm Carlos," a man I hadn't noticed before told me. "and that guy over there is Nick."

Nick looked up for a second before scowling and looking away.

"What's up his arse?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"He's going through some rough shit," Luke replied as he walked over to me. "Don't mind him."

I looked over to Luke and found that he was looking into my emerald green eyes. I blushed a light red but quickly whipped my head away. He's so frickin' hot! Look at those damn muscles! I mentally slapped myself. Focus, Jess! Focus!

I turned back to him and smiled. He smiled broadly back and grabbed my hand. "C'mon," he said as he pulled me off the table and to my feet. "I'll show you to your room."

"Who are you, my doorman?" I giggled as he pulled me forward toward the door.

But, as we headed out the room I couldn't help but glance back at Nick, only to find he was looking back at me, a sad frown on his face.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Please leave a review! I'd really like to write more of this! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, I only got one review for chapter one... Well, I'm still here and I've got another chapter for you! Please review! I like to know that at least someone is reading! Anyway, there's barely any romance between Nick and Jess in this chapter... ;-; I'm so sorry! But, I promise you there will be a lot in the next chapter!

* * *

I lay on the soft mattress of the bed I had been given until I leave. That is, if I leave. The people of this place had been so nice to me! Even Rebecca came and apologised before I went to bed! But, there was still someone I couldn't get out of my mind. I sighed as I rolled over on the bed, making it squeak slightly. I just couldn't forget those sapphire blue eyes burning into mine... I blushed a deep red as I covered my face with the cotton pillow. I can't think about that! I have to think about surviving! I can't trust these people no matter how- how alluring they are... I placed the pillow back under my head and yawned as I realised how tired I really was. My conflicting emotions still raging on, I fell into an uneasy slumber.

I woke the next morning to golden sunlight filtering through the pale blue curtains of my room. I groaned and slid out of bed, hitting my head on the floor.

"OW!" I cried out as I clutched my head and held it between my knees.

"Hey, everything all right up there?" I heard Pete call from downstairs.

"Y-Yeah!" I answered him as I stood up, rubbing my head.

Murmuring angry curses to myself, I opened my bedroom door and walked out into the hall. I plodded down the stairs and walked into the kitchen where I found everyone already there. Plus another.

"Dad, who's that?" a girl, about 14 or so, asked as she stared at me in confusion.

"Sarah, this is Jess," Carlos replied as he got out of one of the dining chairs and walked over to me. "We found her out in the woods yesterday."

"Why would she be in the woods?" Sarah asked, completely and utterly confused. "Why wasn't she in a house?"

I looked over at Rebecca and walked to her. "Doesn't she know...?" I asked in a whisper.

"No, she doesn't," Rebecca whispered back a frown on her face.

I mouthed an 'oh' to her and turned to Sarah with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"I was out fishing. I got kinda lost and your friends found me!" I told her.

"Oh, cool! I've never been fishing but I've always wanted to try it! Did you know-" Sarah rambled on until her father stopped her.

"Sarah, why don't you go upstairs for a while?" Carlos suggested.

When she began to protest he gave her a stern look which made her stop. "Fine..." Sarah sighed and trudged upstairs.

"Well, I'm going on watch. I'll see you guys later," Pete told us as he headed for the door.

"Seeya, Pete," Luke said as he waved goodbye.

"So, Jess. Tell us a bit about where you came from," Carlos said as he sat down at the table. I sat beside him and Luke and Nick sat across from us.

"Yeah, if you don't mind us asking," Nick added as he gave a small smile.

I stared at him, aghast, for a couple of moments. It was the first time I'd heard his voice.

"Well, I was with a group for a while. I hated them but they were the only chance at survival I had so I stuck with them..." I explained, feeling the hatred in my heart burning up again. "But one day we were over run by walkers a-and they all died. I guess it was only then I realised what they meant to me..." My eyes started to fill up with tears.

Luke's eyes softened and he placed his hand over mine. "It's ok. We understand. You don't have to tell us anymore," he said to me as he gave me a comforting smile.

Carlos nodded and Nick turned away.

"No, it's fine," I told him, wiping away tears from my eyes. I cleared my throat. "I escaped our camp. I ran into the forest. I was so glad to be rid of them... I didn't look back."

"Well, you're here now and that's all that matters," Luke told me as he looked into my eyes.

Nick glared at Luke and I before standing up. "I've got better things to do than watch you two coo at each other," he said as he began walking off, giving us a little salute in goodbye.

I watched sadly as he walked out the door. I looked quickly over to my hand and saw that Luke's fingers were intertwined with mine.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go!" I yelped as I hastily whipped my hands away. I briskly stood up and hurried from the room, running up the stairs and to my room. I shut the door behind me and leaned against it, my chest heaving up and down.

What was that?! That sudden feeling I had?! I walked over to my bed and laid down on it. I covered my face in my hands. Luke probably thinks I'm a physhopath or something... I groaned and rolled over on my bed.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I nearly jumped out of my skin!

"Jess? Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out?" Sarah called from outside the door.

Phew, it's only Sarah... I walked out to the door and flung it open. "Hey! Sure, I'd love to!" I told her.

Sarah smiled broadly. "C'mon! I've got all kinds of cool stuff to show you!" She grabbed my hand and ran down the hallway and into another room with me stumbling along behind her.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think Sarah and Jess should do together or discuss? Please leave a review! ^_^ More Nick x Jess scenes are coming, be patient, be patient! Aha! See you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, I planned a LOT of romance in this chapter, no kissing though, but it didn't turn out EXACTLY that way. There is romance though, don't worry. Now read, my lovelies! Read and enjoy!

* * *

The sun began it's descent in the crimson sky. I sighed as I looked over at Sarah who was looking at me and holding up two bottles of nail polish.

"Well?" she asked.

"What? Sorry, I wasn't listening," I apologised, hoping she wasn't too hurt.

She sighed, slightly annoyed. "I said, which colour do you want? Blue or red?" she repeated.

"Uh, I'll go with red," I told her, with a smile. I love red. All my friends used to say it matched my eyes.

"I would've thought you'd go with blue, but all right," Sarah replied with a shrug.

I held out my hand and she painted the red liquid onto my fingernails. She, surprisingly, didn't get any on the skin around my nail.

"Wow," I said as I held my hand up to my eyes. "You're really good at painting nails!"

"Well, I did have a lot of training before all this happened," Sarah replied as she looked out the window and smiled at the setting sun. "Look at that! Isn't it beautiful?"

"It is, isn't it?" I sighed happily as it fell to the horizon.

Me and Sarah both looked at each other and smiled.

Without warning, there was a knock at the door. "Sarah?" Carlos called from just outside the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in, Dad," Sarah called back to him.

He opened the door and walked in. "Oh, hello, Jess," he greeted as he waved to me.

"Hi, Carlos," I gave a quick little wave back.

"Could you please leave? I have something to discuss with Sarah," he told me.

"Oh, yep. I was gonna head off soon anyway..." I told him.

I waved to Sarah before I left the room and walked downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and found Pete, Luke, Rebecca and Alvin there.

"Hey, where's Nick?" I asked them in curiosity.

"He's on watch, Jess," Rebecca replied. "We found a bottle of wine on a scavenge today! Wanna share a drink with us?"

"No, I'm fine," I told them with a shy smile.

"Ok, hon. Just holler if you want some, 'kay?" Pete, who had already had a couple of glasses, told me.

"Uh, yeah. Will do," I laughed nervously. "Well, I'll be back later, 'kay?"

"Sure," Luke answered as he smiled at me.

I headed toward the door leading outside and stepped through it, taking a deep breath of fresh air. It was good for my lungs after being stuck inside for so long.

"Hey."

I pulled my gun out and aimed it at the voice in surprise. Nick sat there, his hands in the air.

"H-Hey, it's only me!" he said.

"Holy shit, you scared the fuck out of me!" I told him as I lowered my gun and shoved it back in my belt.

"Well, sorry, but I'm on watch so it'd be best for you to go back inside," Nick told me as he picked up his gun and pointed it into the woods.

"What, do I distract you that much?" I teased.

"Well, yeah," he replied.

My eyes widened in shock and a light pink covered my cheeks. I gritted my teeth and turned around. "Well, I'll go back inside if you want me to," I told him, slightly annoyed that he managed to catch me off guard.

"You can stay if you want, just don't distract me, 'kay?" he sighed as he turned to look at me.

"Fine, I'll stay then," I said as I marched over to the seat beside him and plopped down onto it.

Nick watched the forest, highly focused, while I sat in my seat, completely bored. I swung my legs back and forth and whistled to myself. Nick looked at me as if warning me. I know... I wonder how long it'll be until he cracks...

"I kissed a girl and I like i-it," I began singing.

Nick looked at me like I was completely nuts.

"The taste of her cherry chapstick. I kissed a girl just to try i-it. Hope my boyfriend don't mind it."

"Shut up," Nick snapped at me.

"Alright, alright..." I replied as I put my hands up.

Minutes went by as I went from bored, to very bored, to completely bored, to bored as hell.

"Every night in my dreams," I started.

"Oh God..." I heard Nick murmur.

"I see you, I feel you!" I sang. I gradually got louder and louder. "NEAR! FAR! WHEREVER YOU ARE-!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Nick shouted.

"YOU'LL BE HERE IN MY HEART AND MY HEART WILL GO ON AND-!"

"THAT'S IT!" Nick said as he clapped a hand over my mouth.

"DONCHA KNOW THAT YA TOXIC!" I sang/yelled beneath his hand.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Nick yelled as he shoved me over to the door. "JUST GO INSIDE!"

"Fine," I sighed.

I pushed the door open and walked inside, laughing softly to myself. I walked up the stairs and was halfway down the hallway when I was suddenly I felt someone shove me.

"Hey, sweetie," Luke chuckled as he put his hands on my shoulders and pushed them against the wall.

"Luke...?" I gasped. Immediately, I smelt the alcohol on his breath. "Luke, how much did you drink?"

"That doesn't matter," Luke whispered in my ear. "C'mon. Let's go find a room and-"

"Get off her."

Luke turned around and smiled at Nick who was pointing his gun at Luke with a stern look on his face. "I said, get off her," he growled.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Luke sneered. "Blow my brains out like you did to your mom?"

Nick flinched, a look of hurt crossing his face, before dropping his gun and stepping forward. "Don't make me fucking hurt you," he hissed.

My heart thudded in my chest. D-Does he actually care about me? Do I actually mean something to him?

"Why do you care, anyway?" Luke hiccuped. "She ya girlfriend or something?"

"I can't allow someone in our group to get hurt," Nick replied. "We need all the arms we've got."

My heart sank deep in my chest. So, he doesn't...

Nick pushed Luke, who stumbled out of the way, and grabbed my arm. He pulled me down the stairs and back outside. He sat back down on the chair and looked back into the forest.

"How did you know?" I asked. "How did you know that I- I was in danger?"

"I had a feeling," Nick replied lifting his gun into the trees again.

I sat on the chair next to him. "Well, thanks," I said to him. "You saved my arse back there."

"No problem," he said half-heartedly.

I lifted my legs and wrapped my arms around them. Leaning against the back of the chair, I closed my eyes and felt the light breeze cool my burning face. I gave in to the tiredness I felt and slept.

* * *

A/N: I don't want Luke to be a bad guy! I really don't! But I don't have to worry. You know why? I'M THE AUTHOR OF THE STORY! BAHAHAHA! I can even make Glenn, my sweetie, come back! But I won't do shit until I get a review. So review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry! This one's a bit short! And a bit sad... No romance just grief...

* * *

A gun fired and my eyes snapped open. I looked over at Nick who was shooting non-stop into the woods.

"Fuck!" he shouted as he reloaded his gun.

I looked out in the trees and saw a huge hoard of walkers coming out."Oh, shit!" I yelled as I sprang out of my seat. "Fuck! Nick, we gotta get inside NOW!"

"Fuck that!" Nick shouted at me as he continued firing. "We need to take these things down!"

I glared at him for a couple of moments before shoving him with all my strength. He stumbled backwards, towards the door.

"What the fuck was that for?!" he snapped.

"Get inside!" I commanded him as I shoved him again.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" he demanded. "We have to defend the house!"

I didn't reply. Instead, I opened the door and walked inside, pulling him with me. I slammed the door behind us and locked it.

"Oh, fuck... My heads fucking pounding," Rebecca groaned as she walked into the kitchen, holding her head in her hands.

"Rebecca, go and lock all the doors and windows!" I told her.

"Why-?"

"WALKERS!"

She quickly ran from the room, ignoring the after effects of the wine she had last night, and went to do as told. Luke and Pete stumbled into the room, leaning on the doorframe for support.

"Go to Rebecca!" I yelled at them.

They must've seen the panic in my eyes because they turned right around and hurried towards Rebecca who was hurrying from window to window, locking each one.

"C'mon!" I said to Nick as I sprinted up the stairs.

I ran into Sarah's room and found her looking out her window, at the walkers. "W-What are they?!" she yelped as they began clawing on the walls of the cabin.

I gave Sarah a gentle shove out the way and locked the window, shutting the curtains as well.

I turned to Sarah who was looking at me with tears in her eyes. "What's g-going on?" she asked me. "Are we gonna die?"

"Don't worry," I told her as I stroked her hair. "Everything will be fine."

Sarah nodded and wiped away the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. I smiled at her and hurried from the room. Where the fuck is Carlos?! I went into the other bedroom and found Carlos at the window with his pistol, shooting down walkers.

"Carlos-" I started.

Suddenly, we heard someone cry out from downstairs. Me and Carlos looked at each other before sprinting downstairs.

"Pete! No!" Luke shouted as he slammed his machete through the skull of the walker that had just seized Pete.

Pete sat on the floor, his hands clutched his shoulder. I rushed over to him and gently took his bloodstained hands away.

I gasped and covered my mouth. "Oh, Pete..." I murmured as tears rolled down my cheeks. "I am so, so sorry..."

Pete shoulder had been bitten, flesh torn out. He sat there, his breathing faint.

"I-It's ok, Jess," he murmured to me. He swallowed hard as a single tear fell down his cheek. "I was done for... done for anyway..."

His body went limp and Nick came out of the kitchen where he'd been shooting walkers furiously. "Uncle Pete...? Pete!" he ran over to Pete's dead body. "No, no, no! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

"Nick... I'm so, unbelievably sorry..." I told him.

Nick glared at me. "No, you're not!" he shouted at me. "You don't know how it feels! You don't know how it feels to lose your only family!"

I opened my mouth to speak but quickly shut it. Nick stood up and shot repeatedly at the walkers out the window, never missing. I slowly stood up, glancing one last time at Pete's body, before aiming my gun out the window. We all shot and shot and shot until, finally, only a few walkers remained.

"This is all so fucked up," Nick said before walking up the stairs and into a room.

Rebecca and I exchanged a look of grief, and she and Alvin walked into the kitchen. Only Luke and I remained standing near the base of the stairs, looking sorrowfully and Pete's unmoving body. Suddenly, Pete looked up at us and began crawling toward us. But this wasn't Pete.

"I-I'll do it," I told Luke as I stepped forward. "I'll shoot him."

Luke nodded and I raised my gun and aimed it at the walker's head. I let out a shaky breath and pulled the trigger.

* * *

A/N: For some reason I was crying when I wrote about Pete dying... I'm too emotional. I cried when Jim was digging holes in The Walking Dead tv series... Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm so sorry! I took so long to update! I've had school and stuff though so that's my excuse! :P

* * *

I leaned on the wall by my window and sighed. The warm air caused fog to form on the window since it was raining outside. Wind blew the tall pine trees back and forth and the clouds overhead were a dark grey. The drops of water slid down the clear glass of my window and joined together, gradually making the drops of water larger.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," I managed out.

Pete's death had driven me to a state of depression. It made me realise that now that the walkers are here, there's no stopping them. Even the strongest, the wisest, the quickest are going to be devoured alive by the monsters that walk the earth with us. And that's exactly what's going to happen to me, to Nick, to Luke and everyone else that's alive in this hellhole. It's killing me inside to know the ones I care about are going to have their lives taken away by bodies of decay.

The door opened and Luke walked in. "Uh, hey, Jess," Luke greeted nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I just wanted to apologise for the other day, when I was drunk..."

"The past is in the past," I told him as I turned to face him.

I forced a smile onto my face. My jaw muscles ached as they had been still for so long and were finally being used.

"Oh... Well, uh... There's somethin' I have to ask," he told me. "Are you ok? You look a little down lately."

"Oh, I'm fine," I told him. "The person you really should be worried about is-"

"Nick," Luke finished with a sigh of annoyance. "I know. And I've tried to help him, I truly have, but he just won't listen!"

"I know," I sighed. "I've tried to talk to him but all he seems to do is push me away... But, we can't give up on him. We have to keep trying."

"But why? Doesn't he know that Pete's death affected all of us?! Doesn't he know we're all devastated that Pete's gone?!" Luke yelled, angry all of a sudden. "Why does he get all your sympathy?!"

"If you can't see that he had a special connection with Pete, then you aren't a very good friend to him!" I snapped at him.

"I guess I'm not!" he yelled back. "But, I still don't understand why you care for him so much more than the rest of us. Do you-?"

"No! I don't!" I yelled at him. "I can't believe you even thought that for a second! He's a friend! Nothing more!"

I don't know what got into me. Him talking about love struck a nerve. I can't love anyone, I can't care for anyone. They'll just die anyway...

I tear trickled down my cheek and Luke's eyes widened. "H-Hey, don't cry!" he said, confused, as he ran over to me. "You say you're ok, but you sure don't look it to me."

"I-I'm just so s-sad...!" I hiccuped. "'Cause you're gonna die, Nick's gonna die, everyone I care for is gonna die!"

"Don't worry, I won't leave you," Luke told me as he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me to his chest.

I'm normally not like this... I don't usually show my emotions to anyone... But for some reason it feels alright when I'm with Luke...

I wiped the tears from my eyes and pulled away from Luke. I looked up at his face and smiled.

"Will you be ok if I leave for a bit?" Luke asked me.

"Yeah, don't mind me," I laughed as I wiped away the last of the salty water from my eyes.

"I'll be back if you need me," Luke said with a wave of goodbye as he left the room.

I waved to him aswell and slowly lowered my hand. A feeling of lonliness washed back over me. I suddenly felt a strong urge to talk to Nick and ran out the door. I was on my way to the stairs, but accidentally banged into Luke. I cried out as the floor rushed up to meet me.

I woke to the sound of murmuring at the end of my bed. I groaned and put a hand to my feverish forehead. My head hurt like hell and ankle didn't feel to good either. I looked over at Nick who was staring at me wide-eyed.

"You're awake..." he said slowly to me.

"Yeah, thanks to your lousy ass," I told him and laid my head back down on the pillow.

"Uh, you didn't hear me, right?" he asked.

"Course I did!" I told him slightly angrily. "But, I didn't hear exactly what you were saying."

"Oh, good..." he muttered to himself.

"What happened to me?" I asked him as I rubbed my ankle.

"You fell down the stairs," he answered.

"You laughed, didn't you," I said.

"Pfft, no! What makes you say that?" Nick said nervously.

"Well, if our roles were reversed I would shit myself laughing," I told him.

"It's nice to know how much you care about my well being," he said sarcastically.

Sunddenly hhim expression turned serious and he put his hand on mine. "Hey, I'm sorry about the other day when... when Pete died," he told me sincerely. "I was a massive prick to you and-"

My eyes widened and I quickly threw my arms around him. "No! Don't apologise!" I told him. "You were right to be mad at me anyway..."

Nick stiffened beneath my arms but quickly relaxed put his arm awkwardly on my back. He remained silent and let me continue with what I was saying.

As I remembered Pete's last words, fresh tears fell from my eyes. "It was my fault he died!" I yelled. "If I was there I could've saved him! But I wasn't there, and now he's dead! I only came after he'd been bit! He died right in front of me and there was nothing I could do!"

I looked up at Nick and saw his eyes had a blank look in them. "Nick...?" I asked with a sniffle.

"It wasn't your fault," he said sternly. "It was mine. I should've been there. I should've helped him. It wasn't your responsibility. It was mine."

"I-I'm so sorry," I murmured to him as I let go of him and sat back on my bed.

Nick gave me a slight smile before he stood up and left the room.

"You little two-timer!" a voice giggled from the shadows of my room.

I jumped and held my arm sun front of me in a defensive way. The person emerged from the shadows. Sarah.

"Jesus, Sarah! You scared the crap out of me!" I told her.

"I was meant to be watching you but then Nick came and told me to leave. So I pretended to but really went to the corner of the room!" Sarah said.

"Now, what's this about two-timing?" I asked her.

"You hugged Luke AND Nick today!" Sarah pouted. "You're so lucky. I can only wish for Luke to notice me..."

"Isn't Luke, like, 23 or something?" I asked her.

"Well, yeah..." she replied.

"And aren't you 14?"

"What? I'm 18!"

I stared at her. "Wait, what?!"

* * *

A/N: I just HAD to end it here! XD Please don't hate me! Imagine Sarah is actually eighteen but people think she's about thirteen cuz she's so childish! Ao weird yet so logical...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, I had an alternate chapter where instead Sarah said that Jess was a slut and stuff but I thought it was kinda shit so I changed it to this. :P I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"YOU'RE FUCKING EIGHTEEN?!" I yelled in shock.

"Well, yeah," Sarah replied while looking at me strangely. "Why wouldn't I be?"

My jaw dropped to the ground as I stared at her, dumbfounded.

"So, do you think Luke and I could be a thing?" Sarah asked me, searching my eyes for answers desperately. "Do you think I have any chance?"

"Well, if you're eighteen, anything's possible," I teased.

"Haha, very funny," Sarah replied, tilting her head back and pretending to laugh. "But, please. Tell me the truth."

I looked at her with pity. She has no chance with him... But, then she gave me the puppy-dog eyes. But I guess there's no harm in trying...

I smiled at her, flashing my stained teeth that hadn't been brushed in literally ages. "Of course!" I told her enthusiastically.

I reached over to ruffle her hair but she caught my hand before I could even touch her. "I'm eighteen, remember? You're only two years older than me," she said, slightly hurt that I'd already forgotten.

Who could remember? She looks like a fourteen-year-old.

"Oh, right. Sorry," I apologised.

She skipped over to my bed and flopped down onto it, bouncing up and down as the mattress moved from the sudden force. "So, um, how do I get Luke to notice me?" she asked nervously.

I thought for a moment then smiled devilishly. "I have a plan."

Sarah gulped at my expression but nodded enthusiastically.

I walked over to my bed and got onto my knees. I bent down and scrambled underneath my bed.

"Aha! I found it!" I said, my voice muffled by the mattress.

I emerged from under the bed, a suitcase in my arms.

"What's in that?" Sarah asked curiously.

"A bunch of stuff I had before shit hit the fan," I told her as I opened it.

I rummaged through it before I pulled out a silky red dress.

Sarah gasped. "It's so pretty!" she exclaimed. "But, it's also really revealing. My dad will never let me wear it..."

"Well, too bad for him, 'cause you are," I told her as I threw it to her.

"I- I don't know..." Sarah said nervously. Suddenly, her eyes sparkled. "I know! You can model it for me! So I know it looks good!"

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt..." I said as I took it back from her.

I walked out of my room and hurried along the hallway and to the bathroom. Just as I was reaching for the handle, I heard a voice behind me.

"Jess!" Luke called as he walked up to me.

I let out a small 'eep' and hid the dress behind my back. "Oh, heeeeeey. Whatcha doin'?" I asked, totally not at all like I was hiding something.

"What'd you just hide behind your back?" Luke asked as he tried to look behind me.

"Oh, shit! Would you look at the time? I gotta run!" I said quickly before I hurried into the bathroom.

Shit? RUN?! Now he probably thinks I have diarrhoea!

I listened at the door and heard the sound of his footsteps fade away. I sighed with relief and quickly started to change into my dress.

It fitted tightly against my slightly tan skin and laced up at the back. There weren't any straps, it depended on the size of your bust to hold it up. I pulled down the bottom of the dress and it still only reached mid-thigh. I messed around with my long wavy black hair a bit and peered out the door. The coast was clear. I quickly sprinted down the hall, almost tripping over. I ran into my room, making sure to shut the door behind me.

"Oh, wow!" Sarah gasped in amazement, as she looked up from the book she was reading while she waited for me. "You look stunning! Your nails match too!"

"Yeah, they do," I agreed.

I strutted around the room and flipped my hair every now and then. Sarah clapped and pretended to take a photo every now and then like I was the model and she was the paparazzi.

I took a step toward to door but froze mid-stride. Nick was at the door his hand gripping the handle, staring. RIGHT. AT. ME. I can't even explain how embarrassed I was.

"Uh, h-how long have you been standing there...?" I gulped as my cheeks flamed a red as dark as my dress.

* * *

A/N: Heh heh... I should've made the dress ridiculously revealing... Then Nick woulda been like 'ooooh shit...' Heh heh... Pervert Nick. Ok, leave a review I wanna see what you think! And if you had an AWESOME idea for the next chapter, tell me, otherwise the next chapter will have more Luke and less Nick. You have been warned. P.S I got a review from a guest and it made me laugh my ass off. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. (I agree. Luke could've been a pedo before the apocalypse... Who knows?)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! I really like writing it! ^_^

* * *

Sarah turned to look at Nick then back at me, covering her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Uh..." Nick stammered, quickly blinking as if to get back to reality. "Not long..." He suddenly broke out of his daze and a serious expression covered his face. "There's someone here. Looking for you."

"Who? Luke?" I asked him as I pulled the bottom of my dress down, trying to cover up as much skin as possible.

"No. Someone we've never seen before," Nick replied.

My eyes widened and I looked back at Sarah who's eyes were wide as saucers. "A-Are they gonna hurt us?!" she asked, frightened. She looked from Nick to me frantically.

"I don't know..." I told her, slowly trying to recover. "But, stay here. After all, they COULD be dangerous."

Sarah nodded enthusiastically and laid down on my bed. I looked at Nick who was waiting by the doorway for me to come out. I glanced back at Sarah one last time before I walked out of the room and down the stairs, Nick following behind me. I approached the door and my hand hovered above the knob. I pulled out my gun and let out a small sigh. Here goes nothing... I swung the door open and was blinded by the bright yellow sun. I aimed it at the first person I saw and I gasped as I saw who it was. I slowly lowered my gun.

"C-Catherine...?"

"Oh my God! Jess!" Catherine shouted as she took a step toward me.

I placed my hand on her shoulder as if seeing if she was real. "God, it's actually you!" I said to her as my eyes watered and I covered my mouth with my hands.

I broke into tears and threw my arms around her. "I-I thought you were dead!" I sobbed to her, my chest heaving.

"And I thought YOU were dead, sweetie!" she replied softly as she stroked my hair. "But it's alright. I'm here now, aren't I?"

Meanwhile, everyone except Sarah had gathered at the doorway.

"Mind telling us who the fuck she is?" Rebecca snapped from the doorway.

I let go of Catherine and turned to the door. "Guys, this is Catherine," I introduced her as I wiped tears from my eyes and smiled happily. "She was part of my old group!" I turned to Catherine. "Catherine, this is Carlos, Rebecca, Alvin, Luke and Nick."

"Well, it's really nice to meet y'all!" Catherine said cheerfully as she winked at Nick.

I frowned as Nick smiled slightly and looked away.

"It's nice to meet you too, Catherine!" Luke said just as cheerfully as he extended his hand. "As Jess said, I'm Luke!"

"It's VERY nice to meet you, Luke!" Catherine smiled suggestively at him as she shook his hand.

Luke smiled awkwardly back at her, slightly confused, and stepped back into the group.

"Please, come on in," I said to her enthusiastically. "We have a LOT to discuss."

I pulled her into the house before Rebecca had a chance to object. We ran up to my room and Sarah looked up at us, afraid.

"Jess...?" she looked to me for answers.

"Sarah, this is Catherine, one of the people in my old group," I explained. "Catherine, this is Sarah, Carlos' daughter."

"Nice to meet ya!" Catherine smiled enthusiastically as she reached out her hand.

Sarah shrank away from her hand, afraid of her, and Catherine took her hand away frowning.

"Oh my God, you know Luke and Nick? They're so hot!" Catherine started. "I wouldn't mind getting a little dirty with them, if you know what I mean!"

She laughed to herself and me and Sarah glanced at one another nervously.

"Uh, Luke and Nick aren't really interested, you know?" I told her.

They'd be even less interested in a girl like Catherine... Or maybe they like that sort of thing...?

"Oh my God, they're gay?!" she gasped. "I totally wasn't expecting that! Not saying there's anything wrong with being gay, of course!"

"No! No, no!" I exclaimed as I waved my hands about in front of me as if to dismiss the idea completely. "They're not... together... But it's the zombie apocalypse, so you know..."

"The zombie apocalypse is the time to GET IT ON! Not hush away from each other!" Catherine yelled excitedly. She laughed to herself. "I'm surprised you haven't done it with one of them! Oh, wait! Silly me! You've never dated someone before, have you?"

I glared at her angrily. She's a good friend but she can be a real bitch... She was always flirting with the other boys at camp, flaunting in my face that she was pretty and I wasn't. That she could get laid by different guy each night and I couldn't even get one guy to even kiss me. Whenever I would complain a little, she'd just flip her long blonde hair in my hair and tell me to 'cry a river, build a bridge, and get over it'.

"By the way, what are you doing dressed in that get up?" Catherine asked as she stifled a laugh. "It looks ridiculous on you! Now all you need are your stripper boots and clown mask! Oh wait, that's permanently there!"

She burst into laughter, banging a nearby table with her fist a couple times.

"I think it looks good on her!" Sarah interrupted, trying to stick up for me.

Catherine looked over to Sarah with a look of disgust. "No one asked you, you little twit," she sneered at her.

A look of hurt crossed Sarah's face and she looked over at me.

"Catherine, that's enough!" I yelled angrily.

She can make fun of my clothes, tell me I can't get any guy, flirt with my damn housemates but I'll be damned if she messes with Sarah!

"Jesus, when'd you become so stuck up?" Catherine asked as she gave me a little shove.

I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and yanked her toward me. "Listen. If I were you I would be careful about what I say. After all, you don't live here, do you?" I hissed threateningly to her.

"Because you asked so nicely!" Catherine replied, pretending to be back with her prissy attitude.

She skipped out of the room and down the stairs. "Niiiiiick?" I heard her call.

I looked back at Sarah to find her looking back at me with tears in her eyes. "My chances are officially gone... Even with that dress..." Sarah sighed to herself as she wiped her eyes. "Luke isn't even going to notice me..."

"Yeah..." I agreed. "Now that Catherine's here, we're in some deep shit..."

* * *

A/N: Catherine is another OC I made and she's a damn bitch! Don't you agree? Leave a review if you liked this chapter! It was really fun to write!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I try to make every chapter as least a thousand words! But it's kinda hard to do... Just know that I'm working my ass off for you.

* * *

I walked down to the kitchen and stood in the doorway. I scowled at Catherine who couldn't see me but I could see her.. Catherine was sitting on the counter, one leg on top of the other, running her fingers up one of her legs sexily. Nick stood at the sink looking out the window but occasionally looking over to her.

"You've got beautiful eyes, you know?" Catherine told Nick with a hint of suggestiveness.

"You've got the same colour eyes as me," Nick replied, looking strangely at her.

"I know but you've for a bit of everything in youre and it looks really pretty!" Catherine complimented.

She pretended to drop her hair clip and hopped off the counter. "Oops! Let me just pick that up," she told him as she bent down, giving Nick a perfect view of her cleavage.

I gritted my teeth and cleared my throat. She snapped up and turned to face me.

"Oh, Jess!" she said as she held her hand to her heart. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

She grinned snidely at me and I quickly walked up to her. "Don't you ever joke about that!" I yelled at her angrily. "It was your fault he died!"

"That's just like you, Jess," she sighed, annoyed. "always blaming others. You know, I specifically recall you thinking that it was a good idea!"

"Well, I didn't think he was going to die," I said as tears gathered at the corners of my eyes. "His blood is on both our hands. You have no right-"

"No right?" she hissed at me. "You're the one that has no right to hog all the guys around here!"

I looked over at Nick, who was looking back at me. I could tell by the look in his eyes he was confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I told her as I crossed my arms.

"Oh, please!" she hissed. "You're still in that get up after all!"

I looked down at myself and realised she was right. I'd been so stunned to see Catherine that I had forgotten to take off my dress. I ran from the room, my cheeks burning. I reached the bathroom door and found it was already open. I looked inside and found Luke holding up a bra. MY BRA! I screamed in embarrassment as I realised I'd left it in there and Luke looked shocked over at me, dropping my clothing.

"Oh, shit! It's not what it looks like!" he yelled to me.

I screamed as I grabbed my clothes and ran from the room. I ran into my room and slammed the door behind me.

"Oh, you're back!" Sarah said as she looked up from her book.

I nodded and tears fell from my eyes. Sarah's eyes widened and she slammed her book shut and ran over to me.

"H-Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, confused.

"I'm such an idiot!" I yelled as I hit myself softly in the head.

"No, you're not," Sarah told me gently. "Now, go get changed into something proper and we'll talk about it, alright?"

I nodded and walked into a corner of the room. "D-Don't look, ok?" I sniffled.

"I promise I won't," Sarah replied as she turned around to face the wall opposite me.

I unlaced my dress and stepped out of it. I leaned down and grabbed my bra, slipped it on and did up the hooks. I reached down to grab my t-shirt when I heard the door open behind me.

"Huh-?"

Nick was at the door for the second time that day. I screamed and hid my body with my t-shirt. Nick quickly covered his eyes with his hand and spun around to face the hallway.

"Shit! I'm so sorry!" he yelled to me.

"N-No, it's alright..." I told him as I quickly pulled my clothes on.

I wore a grey round-necked shirt with purple three-quarter sleeves and dark denim jeans that reached below my ankles.

"Uh, so what is it you wanted?" I asked him.

"Catherine wanted to see you and she didn't know where your room was..." Nick told me as he stepped back to let Catherine through.

Catherine smirked at me and I glared back at her. She knows where my room is. Hell, she was only here ten minutes ago!

"Thanks, Nick," Catherine told him sexily.

She reached behind his head and pulled it towards hers. Before I knew it, Catherine's lips were on Nick's. Nick's eyes widened and Catherine pulled away a couple seconds later. She looked back at me, a large smile on her face. My eyes showed misery, regret. I deep hole of emptiness had formed in my heart. But that hole was quickly filled with an emotion I'd never felt so strong before. I wanted revenge and I wanted it bad.

"Nick. You'd best leave." I told him, my hateful eyes never leaving Catherine.

He nodded, still in a daze, and stumbled out of the room.

"You fucking slut." I hissed coldly at her.

"Awww! Did I steal wittle Jessy's boyfriend?" she asked. She sniggered. "Cry. Me. A. River. Build. A. Bridge. And. Get. Over. It."

"You're a confusing girl," Sarah told Catherine as she studied her eyes. "You act like you have all the confidence in the world but when you look into your eyes, I see that you're insecure. But why?"

"Just shut up, kid!" Catherine yelled at her. "You don't know shit! Anyway, where the food? I thought you'd have a shitload for sure."

"As a matter of fact, I was going out scavenging with Nick later today," I told her.

"Oh, cool! I'll come too!" Catherine said.

"No, no! I wouldn't want one of your precious fingernails to break," I said to her coldly as I shoved their out the way and started down the stairs.

Mr Nice Guy is gone. Today the new Jess Howls is coming out.

* * *

A/N: I'VE CREATED A MONSTER! I hate Catherine. She's a slut. Why'd I even make her *murmurs plans for next chapter to self* Oh, yeah... Heheh. I've got the next chapter all planned out, but you're not gonna get it until this story gets 10 reviews! I feel unloved... ;-; (PedoLuke: OMG I was totally thinking the same thing! NOTICE ME, SENPAI! I've made Catherine so much more of a bitch this chapter... DON'T HATE MEH!)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I took so damn long to update this story... Sorry! I was watching PewDiePie play The Wolf Among Us. IT'S SO DAMN AWESOME!

* * *

Nick and I walked slowly down the dusty dirt path. We were surrounded by pine trees that stood straight and tall and had no idea if and when walkers were going to come out of the shadows and towards us. Everything was still and the only thing to be heard was our footsteps on the ground. Nick held his shotgun in his hands, for emergencies, and I had a short blade, for when the walkers got too close.

"Hey, about that kiss with Catherine-" Nick started uneasily.

"It wasn't your fault," I told him, my eyes focused on the path in front of us. "Catherine's just a slut. Always has been, always will be."

His mouth turned down a little and he turned his head back to where we were going. "Hey, look! A house!" Nick told me and he started to jog over to it.

I followed him and he looked through the window. I tried the handle and found it was locked. I groaned and kicked the door hard, breaking it rusty lock and forcing it open. I pushed the door and locked inside, my knife ready. A walker looked up from a can of beans it had found and started to stumble over to me. I stepped forward and lifted my knife over my head. I slammed it into the walkers skull with a grunt and pulled it out again. I sliced it's brains a couple more times before wiping the blood off on my jeans and sliding my knife next to my belt.

"Good job," Nick commented.

"Thanks," I replied. "You go check over there and I'll look here."

Nick nodded and walked over to his end of the house while I began searching a cupboard. A couple of empty boxes and cans, a cutting board and a pot. Nothing special. I sighed and moved over to the counter. There were bits and pieces of junk here and there but I found a packet of crackers.

"Well, I guess it's something," I murmured to myself as I placed it in the bag I had slung over my left shoulder.

"Jess, come here!" Nick called from... upstairs? Huh. I didn't know this place was two-storie.

I wandered about the house until I saw the stairs that Nick had found and walked up them. They creaked slightly beneath my weight and I was worried that they would break. I reached the top of the stairs and walked carefully over to Nick. The room was dark and dusty and the windows at the far end of the room had been boarded up. I coughed and waved my hand in front of my face to try to whisk the dust away. Nick looked over at me with a smile and pointed at something. I followed his finger and saw a massive pile of cans and bottles.

"Woah..." I murmured as I gazed upon the horde of food.

Nick took a step forward but I quickly grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, be careful," I told him seriously as he turned to look at me.

He nodded and began walking toward the pile of food. The floorboards creaked louder and louder beneath his feet and I saw a couple begin to crack.

"Nick, watch-!" I started as I reached my arm out. But I was too late.

Nick shouted out a curse as the floorboards gave way beneath him and he fell to the ground on the first floor. "Fuck!" I heard him exclaim.

"Shit, Nick!" I yelled as I hurried back to the first floor.

I ran over to Nick who lay sprawled on the floor. I kneeled beside him and he groaned as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Are you ok?" I asked him anxiously.

"Yeah. My back just kills," he told me as he tried to push himself onto his hands.

"Will you be able to walk?" I questioned him as I helped him to his feet.

"Yeah, I think so," he replied as he took a step forward.

He instantly started falling to the floor but I quickly caught him and pulled him back up.

"I'll help you back to the house," I told him.

Nick sighed but let me sling his arm over my shoulders and help him walk home. We trailed along the dirt path as fast as we could go, which was pretty slow due to Nick's injury.

As we were nearing the house, Nick broke the silence that hung in the air. "So, how are we gonna get that food back there?" he asked.

"I think we'll send back some of the others to grab it," I answered as I reached for the knob of the front door of the cabin.

I opened the door and helped Nick into the house.

Luke ran over to us. "What happened?!" he asked as he looked from Nick to me.

"He fell through the floor of a house," I told him.

"You make it sound like I'm fat," Nick snapped.

"You weigh a ton," I snapped back.

"I'll take him from here," Luke said as he smiled at me.

I smiled back and gladly passed Nick to Luke. I dropped my bag on the floor and shut the door. I quickly ran into the kitchen and found Rebecca, Alvin and Carlos talking at the table.

"Oh, Jess! What happened on scavenge?" Rebecca asked.

"Me and Nick found a house and it was loaded with food!" I told them.

"What? For real?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah, and Nick was about to grab it but he got injured," I explained.

"Is he alright?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, but he'll need someone to look after him," I said.

"Rebecca, Alvin, you and I will go scavenging then," Carlos suggested. "Catherine and Luke can look after Nick and Sarah."

"That's fine with me," I told them.

"Go gather what you need and we'll go right now," Rebecca said to me. "The sun's gonna set soon and we don't wanna be out there when it does."

I nodded in agreement and walked from the room to grab my bag. I walked into the living room where Luke, Catherine, Nick and Sarah were.

"So, what are you gonna do about the food?" Nick asked me as I walked over to him and Luke.

"Me, Rebecca, Alvin and Carlos are going back to grab what we can," I told him. "You guys will all stay here."

"You sure you don't want me to come?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I told him with a smile. I looked over at Catherine, who was sitting on the couch and looking like she wanted to kill herself as Sarah went on and on about how books are amazing, and back at Luke. "To be honest, I don't really trust her to be alone with Nick and Sarah," I whispered to him.

Luke nodded. "Well, seeya then," he said as he waved goodbye.

I waved back and headed toward the door.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Sarah asked as she walked over to me. "But you just got back!"

I looked over at Catherine who had shut her eyes and was savouring the moment of Sarah won't talking to her.

"I know, but I have to go back for some stuff, alright?" I told Sarah as I looked back at her.

She sighed. "Fine," she huffed. "I wanted to play Twister with Catherine anyway..."

I smiled at her and walked out of the room, to Rebecca, Alvin and Carlos.

"You guys ready to go?" I asked them.

"All set," Rebecca replied.

"Rebecca, please! Think of the baby!" Alvin whispered to her.

"Shut up, Alvin! I'm fine!" she hissed back.

I frowned but quickly shrugged it off and opened the door and walked out.

* * *

A/N: What will happen at the house? :o You wanna know? Well, you'll have to wait to the next chapter. Leave a review PLEEEEAAAASE! I must now bid you farewell. FAIRY TAIL AWAITS!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So, I decided to try and make this chapter more detailed... Eh. Warning: if you don't like Alvin x Rebecca then you can still read this unless you're diehard Carver x Rebecca fan! Aye!

* * *

Me and Carlos walked a fair way behind Rebecca and Alvin, but I could still hear them arguing over whether letting Rebecca come was a good choice or not.

"Alvin, give it a rest! I have freedom and I'm not going to lose it because you think it's best for the baby! It's MY baby! I think I know what's best for it!" Rebecca finished off and snapped her head away from him.

She started walking faster angrily and Alvin started running after her.

"Have they always been a couple?" I asked Carlos as I looked up at him.

"Yes, apart from the time when we were with Carver..." Carlos replied with a frown.

"What happened when you were with Carver?" I asked curiously. "What was he like?"

"All you need to know is that he is a very dangerous man, alright?" Carlos answered slightly angrily.

I groaned in frustration. "I know that already! That's all I know! I want to know what he did to you people that made him seem like such a bad man!" I yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" Carlos hissed to me. "What happened at Carver's camp is none of your business. You don't want to know, you don't need to know, you won't know!"

His eyes went back onto the pathway and I continued glaring at him for a couple of seconds before sighing and looking at the pine trees.

"Is this the house?" I heard Rebecca call from up the path.

I looked up and saw the house was looming ahead of us. "Yeah, that's the one," I answered.

I jogged up to Rebecca and pushed open the door.

"Jesus... This place looks like shit," Rebecca commented with a scowl.

I nodded and walked in, sneezing as dust found it's way up my nose. I beckoned to the rest of the group and approached the stairs. I placed my right foot lightly on the first step and heard a creak. I pressed down harder and a crack formed in the middle.

"Damnit!" I hissed to myself.

"What is it?" Alvin asked me.

"The woods to weak to hold us," I replied with a frustrated sigh. "Me and Nick must've worn it out too much..."

"Damn..." Alvin agreed. "So, how do we get up there?"

"I think I'll have to go alone," I said, looking nervously up at the darkness at the top of the stairs.

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry," I said as I turned to look at everyone, a nervous smile on my face.

Carlos handed me everyone's duffel bags and Rebecca held my hand and gave it a tight squeeze before letting me go. I smiled at her and began ascending the stairs. I slowly placed my foot down on the second step and pushed myself up. I squealed in fright as I heard a loud crack and began jumping from step to step. I quickly leaped to second floor and pressed my back against the wall, panting hard.

"Jess, are you alright?" I heard Carlos call from downstairs.

"I-I'm fine!" I replied. "I'll be down in a bit!"

"I don't think you'll be getting down the same way..." Alvin told me.

My eyebrows drew together in confusion and I looked down at the where the stair case was. I gasped as I saw all the wooden planks on the floor. I gulped and turned back to face the middle of the room. I could see the massive hole in the floor that Nick had made.

I decided to move along the edge of the room instead of walking through the middle. I took a deep breath and stepped slowly to the side. I flinched as I heard the floor moan. (not that way you dirty, dirty people!) I continued shuffling along the wall until I thought I saw something in the corner of my eye. I frowned but shrugged it off, telling myself it was just my imagination, and continued along.

I reached a corner, looked forward and instantly saw the horde of food. I smiled to myself and began walking forward, ignoring the small creaks the floorboards were making. I reached forward and grabbed a can of food. I smelled it and saw it was still fresh! I fist pumped to myself and began loading can and bottles into the bag everyone had given me.

Just as I was reaching for the last can I felt fleshy hands pull me back. I screamed and heard shouts from downstairs. I quickly pushed the walker off me and began looking desperately for ways of escape.

The walker began stumbling toward me again and I looked over at the hole in the floor. If my brain had a lightbulb, it would've gone off right then. I hastily started throwing the bags of food through the hole and was about to jump down too, when I felt rotten arms grabbed my waist. I leaned toward the hole with all my strength and we went fell clean through it.

I landed on the walker, which groaned and tried to bite me. Rebecca pulled out her gun and shot it clean through the brains. I pushed the rotten corpse off me and stood up. I wiped the dust off my clothes and smudged the blood on my cheek.

"Thanks," I told Rebecca with a smile. "If it wasn't for you, if be zombie food right now."

Rebecca smiled back at me and picked up two bags, almost staggering under their weight.

"Rebecca! Let me carry those for you," Alvin said as he saw his wife struggle with getting one over her shoulder.

"It's alright, silly-bear," Rebecca replied.

Alvin quickly grabbed the bags off her back and pulled them onto his own with ease. Rebecca sighed and stretched her back.

"Ah, you always know when I'm lying, don't you?" Rebecca said with a smile. "That's one of the reasons why I love you."

Alvin grinned and leaned down to press his lips against hers. And they kissed. And kissed. And kissed...

"Well, this is a bit awkward, isn't it?" I said to Carlos as I rubbed the back of my neck.

Carlos just frowned at me and picked up two bags before slinging them over his shoulders. I shrugged and grabbed two as well. We walked out of the house and sucked in deep breaths of fresh air. I took one last look at the dusty old house before walking down the dirt path.

"Shit, how long were we in there?" Alvin asked.

Huh? I looked around, worried, and realised the sun had already set, leaving us in the eerie glow of the moon. We started moving faster as we realised we had a massive disadvantage if walkers saw us.

Soon, we'd made it back to the house and we walked into the kitchen, dropping our duffel bags on the table. They began unloading the bags but I had a lingering feeling that something bad was happening.

"Uh, I'm just gonna go check on everyone, 'kay?" I said as I stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Oh, sure. Go right ahead," Rebecca told me.

I flashed a quick smile before heading into the lounge room. I looked about the room but no one was there. Hmm... That's strange...

I wandered upstairs and heard muffled voices from inside me and Sarah's room. I frowned and walked over to the door, not bothering to know and barging right in.

* * *

A/N: What do you think is in the room? Please leave a comment or I will kill myself! Nah. I won't. DONT YOU WORRY DONT YOU WORRY CHIIIIIILD! By the way, sorry to all the Catherine fans (no one lol) for not including her in this chapter. She will be in the next one. Aye!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I tried to update last night but the site kept say saying 'error' and wouldn't let me. :( I noticed that chapter 10 and 9 have the same amount of words! Isn't that weird? Enjoy!

* * *

"P-Please... N-N-No..."

My head snapped to my bed where I saw Catherine laying under Luke. Tears fell from the corners of her squinted eyes and she was sobbing frantically. She struggled desperately in his grasp but he held her still. He had straddled her and her wrists were held firm by Luke's hands. His orange shirt had been tossed to the ground as had hers.

"I promise I won't be too rough with you," he whispered as he leaned down to her ear.

"Get off of her!" I yelled at him furiously.

Catherine opened her eyes and looked over at me with hope. "J-Jess!" she shouted, her eyes glistening with tears.

I heard a groan and looked over at the corner of the room where I saw Nick laying. He had a large bruise on his cheek and was struggling to sit up.

"What the fuck is going on?!" I shouted angrily.

Luke slowly got off of Catherine, who sobbed and backed up against the wall, and turned to smirk at me.

"What did you do?! And where's Sarah?!" I exclaimed.

"She unfortunately got away," he pouted sarcastically. "But-"

"What do you mean GOT AWAY?! Where is she?!" I yelled as I stormed up to him.

"Hey, hey! Calm down! She just went looking for you guys," Luke explained as if it was the most rational thing on Earth.

"And you LET her?! What kind of fucked up piece of shit are you?! You can't let her go out on her own! She doesn't know how to handle any of our weapons!" I exploded. "And what did you do to Nick?! You decided to take advantage of the fact that he's injured and beat him?!"

"He was getting in the way," Luke said coldly. "He was lucky. I could've done much more than just punch him."

I glared at him for a couple of moments before turning to the door. But, before I could get anywhere, Luke grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Luke smirked as he stroked my cheek.

"Luke, you don't want to do this," I warned him.

Luke ignored me and pulled my head to his. I heard a loud bang and Luke fell to the floor. I looked over at Catherine who had a lamp held in her hands. She looked up at my with tears in her eyes.

"I-I really didn't want to do that," she sniffled.

"Catherine..." I murmured and I hugged her. She sobbed into my shoulder and clutched me tight. "I just have one question."

Catherine looked up at me. "W-What is it?" she asked with a hiccup.

"Was it rape?" I asked.

"I-I don't know..." she hiccuped.

"C'mon. Tell me the full story. I promise I won't be mad," I told her soothingly.

"W-Well... After you left, Luke was chatting with Nick and Sarah was bothering me with a bunch of questions about where we came from..." Catherine started. "A-And then Luke came up to me and said he wanted to show me something so I followed him upstairs. T-Then when we got in here, he s-started kissing me a-and I kissed him back, a-and then he started to take things further, but I didn't want that!"

I listened intently and let go of her so she and I could sit on the bed.

"So, I told him to stop but he wouldn't and then Sarah and Nick walked in. Nick tried to break it up but Luke punched him a-again and again," Catherine sobbed as she wiped her eyes.

My eyes widened and I looked over at Nick who had fallen unconscious.

"Sarah went over to them and tried to pull Luke away but he punched her! S-So she went looking for you guys... And then you came and you know the rest..." Catherine finished with a sniffle.

"I... I see," I murmured. "Can you look after Nick for me while I go and tell the others?"

"Y-Yeah," Catherine said as she managed a small smile at me.

I smiled back at her and gave her another small hug before giving Luke a small kick and exiting the room. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where I saw Rebecca, Alvin and Carlos still unpacking the bags.

"You were up there a while. What happened?" Rebecca asked.

I looked down and her eyebrows drew together with worry.

"Sarah! Come down please!" Carlos called.

"She... She's not here," I mumbled.

Carlos looked over at me, eyes wide with worry and anger. "What?!"

"Sh-She went looking for us because Catherine was... she was being sexually assaulted," I explained.

"Raped?!" Rebecca yelled. "By who?!"

"Luke," I answered. "I don't know what got into him, what his reason was-"

"It doesn't matter," Alvin said as he crossed his arms. "You just don't do that kinda shit. Whether the world's fucked up or not."

"Do you have any idea where Sarah is?" Carlos interrupted.

"No. I-I'm sorry," I replied.

Carlos glared at me for a couple of seconds before sprinting from the house. Rebecca and Alvin stood up and started running after him. I stood, stunned, for a couple of moments before making my way upstairs and back to Catherine.

Catherine looked up at me and stood up. "Have they left?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they left their guns too," I replied.

"Good. Father will be pleased," she replied with a smile creeping up her face. "Jess Carver."

I looked over to Nick who had tried to stand but landing on the floor with a grunt. "You're with Carver?!" he yelled.

I put on a brave face but I couldn't help but feel horrible that I'd lied to everyone. They seemed like such nice people. I don't know why Father wouldn't let them be free.

"I'm his daughter," I told him, managing to keep my voice steady. "And Catherine's my sister."

"You lied to us!" he shouted.

"I had no choice. I can't go against my father's orders," I told him as Catherine passed me a pair of hand cuffs.

"Well, you certainly fooled us," he sneered.

"Years of acting will enable you to do that," I replied as I cuffed him.

Nick glared up at me. "Don't do this."

I closed my eyes and looked away, for I knew that if I were to look at him my heart would break.

"I'll get Luke," I told Catherine as I walked over to Luke's body.

Catherine smirked. "C'mon," she said as she pulled Nick easily to his feet. "You're coming with us."

* * *

A/N: Don't hate me! I did this because I have a clearer view on future chapters if I turn the story this way! I think you can tell by now it is DEFINITELY a Nick x Jess story. There'll also be some Luke x whoever. Leave a review and tell me the story makes sense or not!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Yo, everyone! It's a new chapter of Finding Love Again! That title really doesn't make sense for this story, but don't worry! IT WILL.

* * *

I crouched down next to Luke's unconscious body and wondered what would've happened if I'd fallen in love with him instead of Nick. Sarah would've been devastated. I looked down at the carpet as I realised how much I liked Sarah, how much of a good friend she was.

I sighed and put the cuffs on him. I pulled him up onto his feet and dragged him through the door. Unlike Catherine, I wasn't very strong. Though, what she lacked in brains, I made up for.

I pulled Luke down the staircase, his feet banging on every step. I winced as I imagined how much it would've hurt if he were awake. He would have bruises later...

I finally lugged him next to Nick on the couch in the living room and sighed as I wiped my hands on my jeans. I looked at Catherine who was on the walkie-talkie with our father.

"We've got two of 'em," she said into the speaker. She waited for a response before talking again. "Yeah, she's right here."

Catherine took the walkie-talkie from her mouth and handed it to me. "Father wants to talk to you," she told me.

I nodded and held it up to my mouth. "Father?" I asked.

"Jess! I heard you're story actually worked," Father's voice came through the speaker clearly.

"Yes, they believed every word," I told him after I cleared my throat.

"And they were never suspicious?" he asked.

"I acted as though my life depending on it," I told him.

"Good girl," he praised. "I knew you had it in you. That why I chose you and your sister!"

But I knew that wasn't true. He chose us because he wanted to test our abilities. Everything in our entire life was a test. We could never let our guard down.

"Carlos, Alvin and Rebecca went looking for Sarah," I told him nervously.

"You lost one?!" he exclaimed.

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry, Father," I apologised.

I heard him sigh and murmur something to someone else. "Well, as long as you find them again, it's fine," he said. "By the way, there's been a change of location. Instead of going to the compound, come to the Ski Lodge as soon as you've found them, alright?"

"Yes, Father," I said.

"Good. I'll see you when you're done," he told me.

And before I could even say goodbye, he hung up.

I took the walkie-talkie away from my mouth and frowned at it. Catherine stood frowning at me. "It's alright, sweetie," she said as she wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on mine. "I'm sure he'll be happy when we get to that Ski Lodge."

I nodded and pulled away. "But first, we need to find Sarah and the others," I told her.

"Alright, let's go," Catherine said.

"Hey! What about us?" Nick yelled to get our attention.

Catherine smiled sweetly at them. "Don't worry! Mama's got a candy bar for y'all!" she said.

She raised her hand and hit him hard across the face. I yelped and grabbed her arm.

"Don't!" I cried.

Catherine looked at me strangely. "What is it?" she asked.

"I... I don't think Father will be very happy if he sees any injured," I told her.

"He's already injured!" she said. "Look at 'im! He can barely move!"

She gestured to him as he groaned and turned his head back to face us.

"Now, I suggest you stay real quiet unless you want some walkers chewing on your ass!" she said sweetly.

Nick glared at the back of her head and she sashayed out of the room. "And I thought she was a bitch before..." he murmured.

I knew he was right, but I could never hate her. I mean, she's my sister.

I followed her out of the room and grabbed my pistol which was sitting on the kitchen counter. I checked how many rounds I had left. Seeing that I had plenty, I smiled and pushed it into my belt. I walked over to Catherine who was waiting by the door for me.

"You ready?" she asked.

I nodded and she smiled. She opened the door and began sprinting into the forest. I followed her, though I had no idea where she was going.

"Catherine!" I yelled. "Wait up!"

She slowed to a stop and turned around to face me. "What?" she sighed with frustration.

"Listen, I know you like running but, where the hell are we going?" I asked her.

"I dunno," she replied with a shrug. "I just have a hunch."

I looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Really? That's what we're going on? A hunch?" I asked.

"Come on! When have I ever been wrong?" she said.

Before I could reply, she started sprinting through the trees again. I sighed and ran after her.

Another thing about my sister, is that she has confidence that no one else has. She even stood up to our Father one time and dearly regretted it. Ever since that day, she's always known to respect Father and follow his orders, no matter how reckless they are.

I looked up ahead and saw Catherine standing under a tree. I ran up next to her and followed her eyes to a figure sitting on a branch, clinging to the broad trunk.

"Come one down now," Catherine said softly. "I won't hurt you."

"T-That's the thing!" Sarah sobbed. "I can't!"

"How'd you get up there?" I asked.

"I was overrun by walkers! They were coming from every direction! The only place to go was up!" Sarah explained through tears.

"Ok, ok, just jump down and we'll catch you, alright?" Catherine suggested.

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?! I'll die!" Sarah yelled.

"I know it's risky but we've gotta try!" I told her. "Now, come on. We'll catch you. I promise."

Sarah gave me a small smile before preparing herself to jump. She pushed herself off the branch and screamed as she fell though the air. Catherine and I ran at her and grabbed her before she hit the ground. We all fell to the ground and coughed as dirt went in our face.

Sarah looked at me and smiled. "Thanks," she told me.

"SARAH!" I heard someone call.

Shit! It was Carlos!

I quickly pulled a pair of cuffs from my belt.

"W-What are you doing?!" Sarah asked as she backed up against a tree.

I had to cuff her and I had to do it NOW.

"I'm so sorry," I sobbed as I put the cuffs on her.

"Sarah!" Carlos yelled as he emerged from the trees. "Jess! What're you-?"

"Put your guns down!" Catherine yelled as she drew on them. "I don't want anybody to be hurt!"

I turned around and pointed my gun at them too. "Please don't make this hard for us," I told them.

Stunned, they dropped their guns to the floor and Catherine grabbed Rebecca and held a gun to her head. "Now, no one move!" she yelled.

Carlos and Alvin put their hands up and I grabbed Alvin. Catherine cuffed Rebecca while I cuffed Alvin. I held back the tears as I forced Alvin to his knees before grabbing Carlos and cuffing him too.

They weren't even struggling... I guess that's the reaction everyone has to even the thought of Carver. They'd given up. They know it was over.

We all stood up and began walking back to the cabin. I closed my eyes and let a single tear fall down my cheek.

This isn't what I wanted...

* * *

A/N: I finished this relatively quickly, doncha think? Anyway, leave a review! I feel so special when I receive one that says I'm a good author... ^\\\^


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Heyo! Sorry I took so long. I had a bit of writers block... I know what the ending for the story is going to be and some events that are going to happen in between the ending and now but I find it kind of hard to write the events that lead up to the events, ya know? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

As I approached the Ski Lodge Father and I had discussed over the walkie-talkies, the group in tow, I looked back at Nick with a lump in my throat. His head hung down so his cap covered his face, but I could still feel how hurt he was. I wanted to rush over to him, tell him I wouldn't let Father hurt him, that he'd be safe, but I couldn't. I wouldn't lie twice.

I looked back to the Ski Lodge up the hill and could feel Catherine's eyes burning into the side of my head.

"What?" I asked her, looking to her tiredly.

"You LIKE him, don't you?" she asked with a smirk.

I looked away, a light pink blush covering my cheeks, and Catherine gasped.

"Oh my God, you do!" she squealed.

"Shut up! They're behind us but not by far!" I told her as I shoved her.

"Your first love," Catherine sighed to herself happily. "I thought I'd never see the day." Suddenly, her expression turned serious. "But, you do know that Father will never approve, right?"

"I know," I answered as I hung my head. "You can't tell him, alright?"

Catherine put an arm around my shoulders. "I never would. You're my little sister! I will never do anything to hurt you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

I smiled half-heartedly at her and saw that we had already trekked up the mountain and were at the Ski Lodge.

"Alright, everyone!" Catherine yelled to get everyone's attention.

They all glared at her with scowls covering their faces.

"Dad, I don't want to see him again! Not after what he did to you last time!" Sarah sobbed to her father.

Carlos pulled her into an embrace. "It's alright, Sarah," he told her. "I won't let him hurt you."

"But what about you?! Please, PLEASE, don't hurt yourself over me! Promise!" she whimpered.

"Sarah, you know I can't do that. I would do ANYTHING to save you. Even if it costs me my own life," he replied.

I frowned and looked down at my feet as I scuffed the ground with my foot. A tear fell onto my shoe but I quickly wiped my eyes and pretended it never happened. I knew what my father would say if he saw me. 'Jess, when did you get so weak? Don't tell me you CARE about those people!'

I cleared my throat and stepped forward. "My advice would to not get on my father's bad side-" I started.

"You lied to us all and you expect us to listen to a word you say?!" Luke called out.

I glared at him. "At least I didn't attempt to rape two girls," I snapped at him.

He sent me daggers but stepped back into the group of escapees.

Is that what I've come to? Thinking of them as escapees? I guess it's only natural since I've been following my father's example for my entire life.

"C'mon, people! Stop being so gloomy! Father's not THAT scary!" Catherine laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Then you don't know your father," Rebecca snapped.

Catherine frowned and turned to the Ski Lodge again. I saw Father walk out the large double doors, his goons, at least that's what I like to call them, right on his tail.

"Jess, Catherine!" he yelled as he waved to us.

We smiled at him and ran up to him. "Hello, Father!" we said in unison.

"Welcome home, girls," he said with a quick smile.

He turned to the group of escapees and gave them a broad smile. "And welcome home to you, too!" he called to them. "Why don't you head on inside and we'll all have a nice long talk!"

They all glared at Father hatefully before proceeding to walk inside the Ski Lodge. Catherine and I followed them through the door and Father walked behind us. Father's goons herded the group toward the sofas where they sat insecurely.

I looked behind the sofas and saw a massive Christmas tree with baubles hanging on only some of the branches. Although it was only half-decorated, I gasped and gazed at it in admiration. I'd always loved Christmas trees ever since I saw one when I was three.

I looked over at the others, a sparkle in my eyes, and was about to have a friendly chat before I realised something. They were not my friends. At least not anymore... I sighed to myself and sat down on an empty sofa, my eyes now sad.

"Now, we weren't the first here," Carver told everyone. "Surprising, since you could call this my 'holiday house'."

As he spoke, two men and a woman came out of a pair of double doors at the back of the large room with some of Father's goons handling them. They were cuffed as well.

"Meet your new friends," Father said with a smirk.

"Please let us go!" the woman cried. "We don't want to hurt you!"

The man who was handling the woman shoved her and she fell to the ground with a cry. He laughed to himself and gave her a small kick.

"Sarita!" a man with a beard yelled. He glared at the man who had shoved her and lunged toward him before someone restrained him. "You piece of shit! Don't touch her!"

"Kenny... It's alright-" Sarita started with a groan as she clutched her stomach.

"It's NOT alright!" Kenny yelled furiously.

The man holding Kenny rolled his eyes and shoved the back of his rifle into his neck. Sarita cried out and Kenny fell to the ground.

"Father!" I yelled as I stood up and stared, wide-eyed, at him. "Stop this!"

"Alright, alright," Father laughed to himself. He turned to the man who had just felled Kenny. "Hey, Hans!"

"Yeah-?" he started but was silenced by a gunshot.

He slumped against the column he was leaning on and slid down it slowly, leaving a trail of blood. I gasped and held my hands to my mouth which was open in shock. As tears began to form in my eyes, Catherine hastily grabbed my hand and took me from the room.

"W-Why would he do that?!" I asked, shocked.

My breathing came fast and heavy. I knew my father was a killer but I'd always thought it was for the sake of the group, not for his own entertainment.

"Jess, don't you ever wonder if Father has a mental condition he's never told us about?" Catherine asked. She sighed as I looked at her like SHE was the mental one. "Why do you think he sent us to go find the group that escaped? It was kinda obvious that they didn't wanna come back."

I looked at her sorrowfully. The scar cutting through her left eye still hadn't gone away, even though it had been inflicted years ago.

"Catherine, I know he's done things to you that may make you think these things, but really. Do you think he really is mental or are you just trying to make yourself believe that?" I asked her.

"Someone who is sane wouldn't gouge out their daughter's eye, now would they?" Catherine said angrily as she covered her left eye.

"Catherine..." I placed my hand on her arm in an effort to comfort her.

She ripped her arm away from my hand and glared at me. "You wouldn't understand! You haven't been through what I have!"

I stared at her, completely taken aback, with a frightened look in my eyes and she sighed.

"I'm sorry... Just... just forget what you've saw here, ok?" she said as she ran a hand through her hair.

I nodded and showed her the best smile I could give her at that moment but deep down I knew I couldn't forget.

* * *

A/N: I'M SO SORRY, KENNEH! But don't worry, he's still alive! :) Please leave a review!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I was gonna write something here but I forgot so oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

"Jess! JESS!"

I broke out of my daze and turned to the voice that had been calling me. My eyes landed on the figure and, as my eyes focused, I saw that it was Catherine.

"Y-Yeah, I'm here," I said with a slight smile as I scratched the back of my head.

"You haven't been yourself these days. Is something bothering you?" Catherine inquired as she studied me with worried eyes.

"No, not at all! Well, apart from this whole zombie apocalypse thing," I joked with a small laugh.

Catherine frowned at me. "C'mon. You know you can tell me anything! I'm here for you, no matter what," she said as she reached over to my hand and squeezed it.

I nibbled on my lower lip, trying to decide whether it would be wise to tell Catherine what I'm feeling. If Father managed to get the information out of her, he could use the people I love against me... Then again, it would be a great weight off my chest to share what's on my mind...

I decided to be selfish and let my own curiosity lead me to shallow waters. "Catherine, have you heard anything... strange late at night?" I asked her cautiously.

Her eyebrows knitted together with confusion. "What do you mean by strange?" she queried.

"I dunno... Maybe screams, moans, cries of terror?" I suggested quickly.

Catherine stared at me for a couple of moments before fluttering her eyes, as if getting back to reality, and fixing me with a cold, hard gaze.

"Listen, sweetie. I can't tell you anything," Catherine told me sternly. I look of pity clouded her eyes. "It's better if you don't know."

Before I could say so much as a word, she hurried past me and disappeared from down the stairs. I cursed to myself and clenched my fists before proceeding down the stairs. I glanced over at the sofas and saw the group of ex-escapees sitting there, chatting amongst themselves.

"Dad, I don't want to be hurt anymore..." I heard Sarah sniffle.

I looked at her and saw her legs covered in scratches and bruises.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Sarah," Carlos replied with a few coughs.

I gasped at the sight of him. His fingers were all twisted together. The rest of the group didn't look much better; Alvin unconscious with Rebecca crying as she clutched him to her chest, Nick had a black eye and was sitting away from the group, and Luke had a swollen cheek and a twisted ankle.

I fell to my knees with a thud and tears began falling down my cheeks. What had my father done?! Why?!

Sarah noticed me and began limping over to me. She landed on the ground next to me and gave me a small smile.

"Sarah! Get back over here! You can't trust her!" Carlos shouted with anger, but mostly concern for his daughter.

Sarah, surprisingly, ignored him and kept her gaze on me. "So," she started. "do you still like Nick?"

I stared at her, mouth wide open, for a couple of seconds before letting out a laugh. "After all that's happened, that's the first thing you ask me?"

"Yeah!" she giggled. "Well, do you?"

I glanced at Nick for a couple of seconds before turning back to Sarah. "Y-Yeah..." I stuttered as I blushed and traced my finger on the wooden floorboards.

Suddenly, her expression turned slightly sad. "That's good..." she murmured softly.

"That's good," I mimicked with a laugh. "C'mon! How far have you gone with Luke?"

"I told you, he won't notice me! Ever!" Sarah yelled.

The group turned to her, looking at her like she was crazy, and she sighed and looked away. "He thinks I'm just a kid. He only has eyes for Catherine..."

I bit down hard on my lower lip. Well, now I'm in a toughie... I know Sarah loves Luke but Catherine also likes him...

"Don't worry," I told her as I placed my hand on hers. "I'll help you."

I winked at her and she smiled. She threw her arms around me with a giggle. "You're the best, Jess! I wish you were my sister!"

I laughed nervously but patted her on the back.

Fuuuuuuuuck...

I looked at Nick who I found glaring at me. Even though there was anger in his gaze, I couldn't help but blush. I mean, he was staring at me! Sure, I'm in the zombie apocalypse but I still have the personality of a little schoolgirl.

I noticed Sarah giggling and shoved her playfully. "What?" I inquired.

"Oh, nothing!" She pretended to be innocent. "It's just that- oh my God, he's coming!"

I turned my head in his direction and saw that she was right. He walked straight up to us and towered above me.

"Sarah, give us a minute," he said to her.

She nodded and rushed to her father, who welcomed her back into his arms.

"W-What is it?" I asked him.

"Come with me," he commanded as he began walking upstairs.

I tilted my head in confusion but began hurrying after him when he turned back to me.

I walked up the stairs with him, a heavy blush covering my cheeks as I looked away from him. A series of questions raced through my head as I ascended the stairs. What doe he want? Can he see me blushing?! Does he like me, too? Does he know I like him?!

I stole a quick glance at him before whipping my head back to the windows. I decided to focus my mind on other things. Wow, those windows are dusty...

We reached the top of the stairs and I turned to face him. "Um, so what is it you wanted?" I asked him as I fiddled with my fingers.

"I don't actually know," he murmured as he scratched the back of his head. "I guess I miss you."

I stared at him, my heart pounding as he continued.

"And I'm sorry for being such a dick to you. I mean, you didn't know you're father is completely insane, do you?"

My face dropped. Ruin the moment much?

"He's not insane," I snapped as I pretended to take interest in my nails. "I take offence that you thought he was."

"Well, sorry," he said. "You're just a really good friend."

My whole body slumped. Well, shit. I'm in the friend zone.

I brightened up and gave him the best smile I could offer. "I like you, too, Nick! You're a good friend!" I told him.

He smiled at me and before I knew it, I was being hugged. I blinked a couple of times, before reaching my arms around him and hugging him back. Suddenly, I felt his arms tighten around me and I blushed a deep red. I'd never been that close to a boy before...

"I need to tell you something," he said to me.

I felt him swallow and blushed even deeper. What was he going to tell me...?

"W-What is it?" I questioned.

"I love you."

I immediately felt his lips pressed on mine and I went into breakdown mode. I stood frozen to the floor and my arms went as stiff as boards. I could feel him move away from me and his presence disappear but my eyes remained shut and my heart flew out of my chest.

It was my first kiss.

* * *

A/N: I'm not even sure if this chapter made sense... I went from one thing to another so quickly in this chapter... Anyway. Sex scene next chapter? *parties away maniacally* I'll only do one if you want me to 'cause, even though it would be pretty relevant to the story and change a lot of events... But, like the game, the ending will remain the same. And it makes me sad. Because otherwise *** ***** **** ** **********, ya see? (I did *** 'cause SPOILERS!) I don't know. I'm crazy. Leave a review please!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Heyo! Enjoy this chapter or DIE. Know that I have sacrificed SO MUCH in writing this chapter.

* * *

I lay in my bed thinking of what had happened the day before. I thought of the feeling of Nick's lips pressed against mine and couldn't help but blush. I nibbled on my lower lip as I wondered what my father would do if he found out, but immediately put it to the back of my mind. He would never find out. No one's crazy enough to put the safety of everyone at risk by invoking the wrath of my father.

Suddenly, Catherine kicked open the door and slammed it behind her.

My comfortable bubble broken, I shot up in my bed. "W-What?! What's going on?!" I yelled as a fell out of bed.

I hit the ground with a thud and groaned. "Fuck..." I cursed to myself as I sat up groggily.

I looked up at Catherine who was jumping around my room, giggling to herself hysterically. She jumped on my dressing table and bounced off, causing it to fall to the floor.

"Catherine...? What the actual fuck?" I said to her, anger hinting in my voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?! Oh my God, this is, like, the ultimate stage in your life! Like, oh my fucking God! You're ascending to womanhood!" Catherine screamed with a massive smile plastered on her face.

"What are you talking about? What drugs are you on?" I asked her while looking at her strangely.

"Your kiss with Nick! Like, seriously, this is the start of a fantastically AWESOME relationship!" she yelled and she bounded over to me.

"Could I trouble you to SHUT THE HELL UP!" I shouted at her.

She immediately quieted down and sat on my bed, calm for once. "Ya know, he could be your first," she said as she smirked.

"What- Oh my God, Catherine!" I yelled, slightly horrified.

"What? Seriously, you should do it with him! It's the zombie apocalypse. Do whatever the fuck you want!" she told me as she grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes.

"I... I don't know..." I gulped.

"It doesn't hurt," she told me. "Well, I guess it does, but I've done it so many times that I don't feel a thing."

"Slut," I joked with a small laugh.

"Seriously, though. Go for it!" she encouraged me as she pushed me off the bed.

"And what if he says no?" I asked as I stumbled onto my feet.

"Ha, trust me. He won't," she replied as she stood up and slapped me on the back.

I rubbed my arm nervously. "Alright, if you say so..." I said slowly.

"Good girl! Now, go get pregnant!" she yelled as she thrust a fist into the air.

I stared at her with an extremely concerned look on my face. I pressed my hand to her forehead. "You're not sick? Are you sure you haven't been taking drugs?" I asked her half-jokingly but also half-seriously.

"I'm just joking! Now, go!" she laughed as she pushed me to the door.

"Wait, what if Father finds out?!" I asked, frightened, as I turned to face her.

"I'll keep him busy," she said with a glint in her eyes.

"Ok... Well, I'll go now, I guess," I said to her with a nervous smile.

She smiled and nodded at me before I left the room.

I made my way down the stairs slowly and lingered at the bottom of the stairs. I caught sight of Nick who glanced at me before looking away. Fuck that.

I made my way over to Sarah and pulled her away from the rest of the group. I walked to a secluded area of the building and she followed me with a worried expression.

"Hey, what is it?" she asked me as she looked back at her father who was watching us cautiously.

"I..." I started. "I don't even know how to fucking say it..."

"Just say it. I promise I wont be mad," Sarah told me with a smile.

"Catherine wants me to have sex with Nick!" I blurted out.

"Oh my God, you totally should!" Sarah agreed.

I stared at her. Is everyone against me on this...?

"He blushed when I talked about you, Jess! BLUSHED!" she giggled. "I say do it."

I sighed. "Alright," I murmured.

Sarah walked over to the group with me and sat down next to her dad. I walked over to Nick, almost tripping over my own feet, and fiddled with my hair nervously.

"Oh, hey," Nick mumbled as he saw me approach him.

"H-Hi..." I stuttered. "C-Can you come with m-me for a second?"

"Uh, sure," Nick answered as he stood up.

As I began walking to the stairs, I looked over at Sarah who gave me a broad smile and two thumbs up. I smiled nervously at her before taking in a deep breath and beginning my ascent up the stairs.

As I reached the top, I looked back at Nick to make sure he was still following. Seeing that he was, a breathed a sigh of relief and walked into my room. I sat on my bed but Nick lingered in the doorway.

"You can come in," I told him.

"Oh, right," he said as he walked cautiously inside.

I patted the bed beside me and he walked over and sat down. "Um, so-" he began, but was interrupted by my lips meeting his.

After I pulled away, I saw how shocked he was and I blushed and looked down. "S-Sorry, I just thought-"

This time, I was interrupted by him kissing me. It started slow and gentle, but became more passionate and heated in a short time.

I began leaning back, my lips never leaving his, so that he was on top of me and reached for the bottom of his shirt. I pulled it off quickly and hastily threw it to the ground. He pulled off his hat and chucked it across the room. It hit the closet and I could've sworn I heard a gasp from inside but ignored it. He tugged off my shirt which fell to the ground by my bed with ease.

"W-Wait," I told him as I stopped kissing him.

"What is it?" he asked. "Oh, shit! I'm going too fast, aren't I?"

"N-No, it's just that we left the door open..." I said to him.

He quickly jumped off of me and ran to the door, slamming it before turning back to me. I began taking off my bra and, realising what I was doing, Nick slid off his pants.

Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God! This is actually happening!

I pulled off my pants and my panties before turning back to Nick, covering my parts with my arms.

He stared at me for a couple of seconds before pushing me against the wall. I gasped as he began kissing my neck and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him closer. His lips began moving down my collarbone and to my breast. I moaned loudly, as he suckled on my nipple.

He picked me up and dropped me down on the bed, me below him once again.

He swallowed as he looked at me. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked me.

I nodded. "I'm sure," I told him.

He lowered his body closer to me and pushed himself inside of me. I cried out in pain but allowed him to continue thrusting into me. As it went on, it felt nicer and nicer until all the pain went away and I was filled with a great feeling of pleasure. I reached my climax and couldn't help but let out a loud moan.

After he finished, he lay beside me on my bed, us both breathing heavily. I looked over at him and gulped. "I love you." I told him in all honesty.

"I love you, too," he told me with a smile.

We lay together in a silent peace until Catherine sprinted our of the room screaming, "I TOTALLY DID NOT JUST MASTURBATE TO YOU TWO HAVING SEX!"

* * *

A/N: I felt so fucking awkward writing that scene... I just HAD to add that Catherine bit or I would've died... Anyway, please leave a review!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sup, people! How y'all been doin'? The end of Finding Love Again is nearing... :O I don't think we'll reach chapter 20! Yeah, just letting you know that this fanfic is ending either next chapter or the chapter after... Enjoy!

* * *

I sat on my bed, chatting with Sarah about the previous day.

"So, how'd it feel?" she asked curiously, adjusting the glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"It was..." I started hesitantly. I felt a broad smile creep onto my face. "It was great!"

Sarah jumped up and down on my bed with joy, clapping her hands together. "I knew it! I knew it'd be good for you!" she exclaimed happily.

"I just KNOW that I'll be able to spend the rest of my life with him by my side, ya know?" I said to her. "I've got a feeling."

"Then I'll be your sister-in-law!" Sarah gasped in excitement.

"How does that work...?" I asked her.

"I'm Nick's sister," Sarah explained as she looked at me strangely. "Didn't you know that?"

I nearly fell off the bed. "What?!" I shouted in shock.

I began panicking but Sarah's laugh made me turn to her. "W-What's so funny?" I inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

"I was just kidding!" Sarah told me as she stifled another laugh. "Gee, you're so gullible, Jess!"

"I'm gonna kill you!" I joked as I launched myself at her.

We began laughing but immediately stopped as we heard my father's voice from downstairs.

"EVERYONE! HERE! NOW!" he yelled angrily.

Me and Sarah shared a look of shock and worry before hurrying out the door. As we rushed downstairs, we saw everyone else had already gathered and were standing in a huge cluster in front of us.

Father threw Nick, his hands tied behind his back, onto his knees in front of everyone. He had a pistol in one hand and was pointing at Nick with the other.

"This piece of shit screwed with my daughter! He'll dearly regret it!" he yelled furiously.

He slammed his foot into Nick's stomach and Nick fell to the ground, wincing in pain.

"Father, stop!" I yelled as I began to claw my way through the crowd of people before me.

Surprisingly, Catherine grabbed my arms and wouldn't let me through.

"Let me go!" I yelled as I began kicking at her legs and trying desperately to escape from her grasp.

Catherine frowned and looked at me pitifully. "I'm sorry," she whispered to me, still holding me back.

Tears began to escape from my eyes as Father repeatedly kicked and punched Nick. He let out a loud cry and he slammed his foot into Nick's leg. I gasped as I heard a loud snap and Nick shout in pain.

"That's enough!" Luke shouted as he stepped forward but Father turned to him with a scowl on his face.

"This is your fault, Luke. You're the one that led them astray and now look what's happened!" he exclaimed as he held his pistol up at Luke.

He pulled the trigger and a bullet went flying into Luke's shoulder. He staggered back before falling to the ground.

"Oh my God, Luke!" Sarah cried as she rushed over to him.

"Catherine, why?!" I yelled at her. "You promised you'd never hurt me! You promised!"

Catherine looked away from me guiltily and I saw Father's gun aim at Nick's head.

"NO!" I yelled as tears fell heavier down my face.

Catherine looked at me with a single tear falling down her cheek before letting me go. I quickly ran forward, shoving everyone out of my way, and went straight to Nick. Just as the bullet fired, I grabbed the end of the gun and pushed it up, causing it to shoot the window, it shattering to pieces.

I glared up at my father for a couple of seconds before turning to Nick and holding him close. I hastily untied the ropes that bound his wrists and turned to look at my father, who was glaring back at me. He looked at the pistol which still lay in his hand and shoved it back into his belt.

"Consider yourself lucky," he murmured as he walked away, staring furiously at Catherine.

Catherine let out a shaky breath, tears glistening in her eyes, before hurrying over to me. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked as she rubbed my back.

"Y-Yeah..." I replied. I gave her a small smile. "Thanks for letting me go back there."

Wasting no time, Catherine grabbed me and pulled me to her in an embrace. "J-Just know that I love you so much, and whatever happens, I will ALWAYS love you," Catherine told me sincerely. She pushed me away, hands still on my shoulders, and looked me in the eyes. "Whatever I do, whatever happens to me, know I did it for you. You mean the world to me."

I noticed her sad expression and the tears falling down her cheeks and frowned. "What's going-"

"I can't!" she yelled as she fled the room.

I stared after her, wondering what was wrong, but turned to Luke. Carlos was leaning over him, inspecting the wound the bullet had made and Sarah was rushing around in a panicky mood.

I took a look at Nick, who seemed to be unconscious, and murmured an apology before making my way slowly over to Sarah. On my way, I debated what to say to her and finally decided on something.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Luke..." I said to her.

"Oh my God, what if he's dead?!" she yelled at me as she shook my shoulders.

"He's not dead, Sarah," Carlos told her with a frustrated sigh.

Sarah's rapid breathing slowed slightly and she calmed down a bit. "Oh, good... I was a bit worried there," Sarah said as she let her arms drop to her sides.

I stared at her. "A bit?"

"Ok, really worried..." Sarah corrected herself.

I looked back at Nick and walked over to Carlos. "Do you think Nick will be alright?" I asked him nervously.

"Yes, I'll tend to him later," Carlos replied. "After all, bullet wounds are worse than broken legs."

"I s'pose so..." I mumbled as I turned around and walked back to Nick.

My eyes traveled to his leg and I flinched. Are legs supposed to bend that way...? I shivered and realised I was cold due to the window being broken. I looked over to it and saw that Kenny and Walter were starting to put boards over the gaping hole.

I sighed. This was the first time since I arrived here that I had nothing to do. I decided I was going to go find Catherine and stood up. I walked in the direction I thought Catherine went and was surprised to see it led me to a small hallway which only had three doors. I opened the first door and saw that it went into a bedroom and took a little look around. Nothing seemed to have a 'Catherine's been through here!' look. I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. This is some slow-going shit...

I walked to the next door and hesitated before opening it slowly. I gasped as I saw what was in there.

Catherine's body lay on the floor, a trail of blood leading to where her head used to be. On the wall was Catherine's head, an empty socket where her one good eye used to be.

* * *

A/N: Y'all got your wish! Catherine's dead! Know that I killed her for a reason. Know that everything that happened in this chapter, happened for a reason. Except Luke getting shot... I don't know why I made Luke get shot... Meh. Please leave a review!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: This is the final chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Though most would expect me to collapse to the floor, sobbing and screaming, I didn't do that. In fact, I grew angrier than I ever had in my life. A fire burned in my heart as I stomped down the hall and charged into the main foyer.

"Where's Carver?!" I demanded furiously.

I won't call him Father anymore. The prick doesn't deserve that name.

"Uh, I think he's upstairs in his room," Sarah replied, gulping at the sight of my angry side.

"Thanks," I snapped before grabbing a knife off of the counter.

I began storming toward the stairs but Sarah walked in front of me. "H-Hey, what's going on?" she asked me, concerned.

I looked her dead in the eye. "Carver killed Catherine," I said, almost threateningly.

Sarah gasped and stepped aside, letting me charge upstairs. I made my way to Carver's room and kicked the door open.

Carver looked back at me from the chair he was sitting in, shocked, then grinned. "Why, hello, Jess," he said.

"Hey, Carver," I snapped.

Carver frowned. "I told you not to call me that. I'm your father not your... I don't know, just don't call me Carver," he told me.

"Why? I mean, it's the truth, isn't it?" I hissed at him.

"What do you-?"

"You carved out both of Catherine's eyes! Stop playing the nice guy! That shit won't work on me anymore!" I yelled at him.

Carver turned fully around to face me and sighed. "What do you want to know, then?" he asked as he laid his hands on either side of him.

"Why'd you kill her?" I inquired as I crossed my arms.

"I didn't kill her, that bitch killed herself," he sniggered. "Letting you go was the stupidest thing she ever did and I had to kill her." I glared at him menacingly, but he just smirked. "A dead soldier is better than a bad one."

"She wasn't a soldier! She wasn't a little pawn in one of your games! She was your daughter, my sister!" I shouted furiously.

"Obviously, you and I share different views," he said as he stood up.

As he took a step toward me, I took the knife out from behind my back and held it high, causing him to step back and sniggered. "So, you don't trust me anymore..." he murmured.

"Who would? You're a killer!" I said to him.

"Good point," he said as he stepped toward me and traced the edge of my knife with his finger. "But remember, I'm also your father, so why don't we put this behind us and-"

I cut him short by shoving my knife into his stomach. He made a blind grab for me but I pulled out my knife and plunged it into his heart. I let out a whimper and pulled the knife out, letting him fall to the floor. Although it was for my fallen sister, I still felt misery as I stumbled back. I had killed my father.

I pushed the knife into my belt and fled the room, tears rushing down my face. I heard a shout and rushed to the railing that lined the upper story balcony.

"Fuck! Walt!" I heard Kenny yell as the wooden boards fell in.

A hoard of walkers started clambering inside and some immediately stumbled over to Walter who was stuck under some boards.

"K-Kenny...!" was his last word as he began being devoured by walkers. He let out a loud scream before falling silent as the walkers continued eating his flesh.

"Fuck!" Kenny yelled as he began sprinting to grab a gun.

My eyes widened at the sight of the scene that I had just witnessed and I sprinted down the stairs, almost tripping a couple of times. I made it to the bottom and saw that Nick was awake and looked like he was in agony. I ran to him and kneeled by his side.

"Ok, Nick, I'm gonna have to bend your leg back to normal!" I told him as I looked into his eyes.

"Shit, shit, shit...!" he murmured to himself. Then, he looked back up to my eyes. "Alright. I trust you."

I smiled and kissed him before grabbing his leg. "You ready?" I asked him, gulping at the thought of what I had to do.

"Y-Yeah," he swallowed.

I quickly pushed his leg back to have it bent the right way and winced as he screamed in pain. "Sorry..." I apologised.

"N-No, it's ok. I think it's good now," he told me with a painful smile.

I tried to help him to his feet but he fell back to the floor. "C'mon, Nick! Walkers are flooding into this place by the second!" I told him.

"Ok, ok! I'll try harder," he said as he managed to push himself to his feet, with my help.

He leaned on my shoulder and we hobbled along to the front door. A walker made a grab for us but I quickly stabbed it in the head with my knife. I glanced back at Sarah and Luke and saw that Carlos was shoving him into some wheelbarrow they found. I wanted to help them but had Nick to take care of so I wished them good luck in my head and continued toward the door.

We managed to get to the stairs and began making our way down them, when we heard a scream from behind us. I quickly whipped my head around and saw Alvin shooting repeatedly into the hoard of walkers, Rebecca behind him, trying to convince him to run.

"Alvin! PLEASE! Forget about them! We need to run!" she yelled.

"Shut up, Rebecca! Get away from here!" Alvin shouted back to her.

"I won't make it without you! Please, Alvin...!" Rebecca was on her knees, sobbing now.

"Rebecca, you get up and you run from here! Keep that baby safe!" Alvin exclaimed as he began firing faster into the ever growing crowd of walkers.

"Please... I'm begging you! Don't do this to me!" she screamed with tears flowing to the wooden floorboards beneath her.

Alvin turned and cupped her head in his hands. He pressed his lips to hers and pulled away, staring into her eyes.

"I love you, Rebecca."

He turned around and ran into the crowd of walkers.

"ALVIN! NO!" Rebecca screamed as she clutched at the empty air in front of her. She held her hands to her heart before turning and running from the mass of decaying flesh.

I swallowed, realising that was what I wanted least to happen to me and Nick. I looked down at Nick and saw that he was gradually losing strength. I pulled him further onto my shoulder and continued down the stairs. We passed the bags that contained the stuff we brought from the cabin and pushed through the front glass doors. We were fully exposed to the icy wind that cut at your skin like a thousand knives. I took in a sharp breath of air but charged on. I gradually sank lower and lower as my strength was being drained out of my body.

We had barely made it out of the building before Nick lost all mental and physical strength and gave into despair. He fell to the ground.

"Jess. I'm not going to make it," he told me as he looked me in the eye.

I stared at him for a couple of seconds, almost losing hope, before shaking my head and gripping his shoulders. "W-What- No! You're fine!"

"Jess, we both know I'm not."

I whipped my head from side to side, my tears flying through the cold air. "No! You can't give up like this! YOU CAN'T!"

"Jess! Listen to me!"

I open my eyes and looked at him, my chest heaving up and down.

"I'm just keeping you back. Leave me."

"No! I won't! I-I can't!"

"Yes, you can! And you will! Promise me. Promise me you'll live. For me!"

"N-Nick..."

"Promise me!"

My face turned to face the ground. "This isn't fair, Nick... You can't do this to me..."

"PROMISE!"

"I... I promise."

Nick breathed a sigh of relief and his hand reached mine. My eyes travelled to his and I quickly grabbed his and pressed my lips to his.

"I'll always love you, no matter what! I'll never forget you!"

Nick smiled at me. "Good."

He let go of my hand and I stood up.

"I'll see you later."

I couldn't bare to look at him again. Where a fire once burned, a hole formed. I sprinted away and didn't look back.

* * *

I looked up from my book at the voice that had spoken.

"Hey, I'm James. I just arrived at this camp," he told me nervously as he scratched behind his head.

I smiled up at him. He'll be a good father for my baby.

Finding Love Again...

* * *

A/N: That's the end! I thank all of you viewers for helping me and reviewing! I sorry for making it so sad but it's what I picture as the perfect ending. Leave a review please.


End file.
